1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly to attach a cover pivotally to a base of an electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An electronic appliance such as a notebook comprises a base, a cover, a conventional hinge and a lock assembly. The base has a front edge and a rear. The cover corresponds to and is mounted pivotally on the base and has a front edge and a rear. The conventional hinge is mounted between the rear of the base and the rear of the cover to allow the cover to rotate relative to the base, so the cover is able to selectively fold open and closed relative to the base and creates a frictional force to hold the cover at desired angles. The lock assembly is mounted between the front edge of the cover and the front edge of the base to prevent the cover moving relative to the base when the notebook is closed.
However, when a user unlocks the lock assembly of the notebook and attempts to open the cover, the cover is not easily opened because of the frictional force of the hinge. Therefore, the base must be held down whilst the cover is opened. Since there is no gap between the cover and the base, this operation is awkward and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.